Chances Are
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: Sequel to Now What? posted a very long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chances Are

Author: hjmugillecuty

Pairing: Pacey/Joey

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I posted a long time ago called "Now What?"

Joey Potter woke up to repeated knocking on the door of her room at the Potter Bed and Breakfast.

"Come in." She mumbled into the pillow.

The door cracked open and her eleven year old nephew Alexander stuck his head inside.

"Sorry Aunt Joey, but mom says there are a couple of ladies here to see you."

Joey turned to look at her alarm clock, which read 8:45. "I'll be out in a minute Alex."

Suddenly she heard another voice from the kitchen, "Don't let her go back to sleep Alex!"

"Is that…?" Joey began, but was interrupted when the door burst open. Two striking blondes stood in her doorway.

"Get out of that bed, bunny!"

"Audrey!" Joey squealed, jumping out of bed to hug her college roommate. Then she turned to the other girl, "Andie!", and hugged her as well. "I wasn't expecting you guys until later."

"Did you think that we would miss one moment of your last day as a single woman?" Andie asked, with fake indignation.

"Yeah, after all, tomorrow you are going to be Mrs. Joey Witter of Capeside, Massachusetts." Audrey stated grandly.

"Seriously Joey, what are you going to do in Capeside?" Andie added, with only a little sarcasm.

"I'm going to write. I'm tired of reading everyone's work but mine. And I'm going to paint again."

"Okay, whatever," Audrey interrupted. "Can I just tell you how glad I am that you are marrying Pacey?"

"Really?" Joey asked, looking at Andie also.

Andie nodded. "You two make each other happy. I know last time I wasn't so supportive…"

"I understood."

"…but the fact that the two of you made it back to each other after everything proves that you belong together."

"Thanks Andie."

"So tell us. What's the plan?" Audrey asked.

"Which plan?"

"Well, first tell us about the wedding. Where, who's doing what? I mean, I know Andie and I are bridesmaids, but what about everyone else?"

"Oh," Joey sat down on the bed and the other girls joined her, "the ceremony is going to be here at the B & B, down by the creek. Then the reception will be at the Icehouse,"

"Good, I wanted to see Pacey's restaurant."

"We're having the rehearsal dinner there too."

"What about the rest of the wedding party?" Andie asked.

"Doug's gonna be best man, Dawson's a groomsman, Lily and Amy are my flower girls and Alex is the ring bearer."

"Is your dad going to give you away?"

"No. We couldn't find him. Bodie's going to walk me down the aisle instead."

"What about Jack?"

"He didn't tell you?" Andie shook her head. "Jack is officiating."

"But he's not…"

"He went on the internet. Neither Pacey nor I is religious but we didn't want a plain justice of the peace, so Jack volunteered."

"I think he'll do great." Audrey stated. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, the rehearsal starts at five. Before that we have to check on the flowers and get the backyard set up. And I need to steam my dress. But first, I need you to let me shower and dress."

"Great, we'll be in the kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and other info in Chapter 1

Joey entered the back kitchen of the B & B, fully dressed for the day, to find their numbers had swelled. In addition to Bessie, Alex, Audrey and Andie, she was greeted by the bright smiles of Jack McPhee, who was gossiping with his sister Andie, Doug Witter who was holding Amy, and her fiancé Pacey Witter, who was whipping up pancakes at the stove. Joey wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey Witter, any of those for me?"

He turned his head and captured her lips. Breaking the kiss, he replied, "As many as you want, Jo."

As Joey prepared a plate for herself, she had to dodge Pacey's hands as he attempted to get one more kiss. Alex watched for a moment and then asked, "Do you guys have to do that all the time?"

"Yes, we do, Alex." Pacey finally caught Joey. They sat down in the last available chair, Joey in Pacey's lap. He kept reaching around to sneak food off her plate as she giggling slapped his hand away.

"Careful Joey," Audrey noted, "you might hurt him with your ring."

"That reminds me sweetie. I need to take your ring from you." Pacey remarked offhand.

"What? Why?" Joey was surprised as she turned to face Pacey.

"Don't worry; you'll get it back tomorrow." Pacey took the opportunity to sneak more food off her plate."

"But why do you need to take it at all?"

"He needs to have the jeweler sauter the wedding ring to it." Doug answered.

"Oh. When do you need to take it?"

"I thought I'd drop it off on the way to the airport, so now I guess."

Joey looked down at her hand. It was a simple ring, a small solitaire on a white gold band. She had been wearing it continually for six months, since the moment he gave it to her on the dock outside her house. She slowly began to slide it off her finger. Pacey sensed her hesitation and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back." He whispered in her ear. "Besides, you don't need jewelry to show how much I love you."

"I know, but it's a symbol." She slipped it completely off her finger. "I'll feel naked without it."

"I prepared for that," he chuckled as he slid another ring onto her hand. This one she had seen many times before, on her mother's hand. "Bessie lent it to me." Pacey explained when he heard her gasp.

"No, Bessie gave it to you." Bessie broke in from across the table.

"Bess, I can't." Joey protested.

"I want you to have it. Mom would want you to have it. She'd be so proud of you Joey." Joey stood up and went to hug her sister. Meanwhile, Pacey pocketed the other ring.

The others had been watching and eating silently. Now Jack spoke up, "Is everything just about ready for tomorrow?"

"We still have to set up the backyard and pick up the flowers, but we're just about ready."

"Did you give the band the list of songs, Doug?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah. Gave it to them this morning." Doug replied standing up to get more pancakes.

"Oh! What's your first dance going to be to?" Andie asked excitedly.

"'Chances Are'" Joey replied from her seat on Pacey's lap.

"You mean, 'Chances are if I wear a silly grin…'" Audrey sang.

"No." Pacey answered. "She means 'After All'."

"Oh, 'After all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you…'" Andie sang.

"Yeah, that's the one." Joey shrugged. "I always get the name wrong."

"Where do you get 'Chances Are' from?" Audrey asked.

"'After All' is the theme song for the movie 'Chances Are'", Pacey explained, "with Cybil Shepherd, Robert Downey Jr, and Ryan O'Neal. Joey always mixes them up."

"Yes, and you love me for it." Joey turned and kissed him.

"I love you for many reasons. That's just one of them." He kissed her again.

"Uncle Pacey!" Alex groaned. Everyone else laughed. Alex turned to his mom. "Can I go over to Lily's? At least there's no kissing over there."

"Sure sweetie." Bessie sent Alex on his way. About the same time, Doug checked his watch.

"Pace, if we want to get Dawson on time, we should get going now. Jack, you coming?"

"Sure. Andie's gonna watch Amy."

The three men headed for the door, Pacey managing to sneak one last kiss.

"Don't forget to be back for the rehearsal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chances Are

Author: hjmugillecuty

Pairing: Pacey/Joey

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I posted a long time ago called "Now What?

Thank you so much for the reviews I've already received. I really appreciate them.

The women spent the day wandering around Capeside. They stopped at the florist, making sure that all the floral arrangements would be in place the next day. They had a quiet lunch at the Icehouse. Pacey's waiters made sure that they enjoyed the best table and service. Audrey and Andie were very impressed with Pacey's restaurant and grinned at the quiet pride with which Joey heard their compliments. Andie and Joey showed Audrey all the important places from their high school years: Screen Play Video, the Ruins, the McPhees' old house, and the high school. They considered taking the boat over to Witch Island but finally decided against it. They returned to the B & B around 4:15 so they could start getting ready.

Because the wedding would be relatively small, so would the rehearsal. It was the reception that worried Joey. Most of the town had been invited and judging by the way people had greeted her in town, all were planning to attend. It was strange for Joey, considering her and Pacey's checkered pasts in Capeside. It was a sign of how much respect Pacey now commanded in Capeside, and, in her mind, to a lesser extent the respect she had garnered. People remembered their pasts, but Capeside seemed proud of how its two native children had turned out and was willing to forget history.

Joey thought about this as she finished dressing for the rehearsal. Her reverie was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. She checked to make sure she was presentable. "Come in!"

The door cracked open and a blond tousled head poked through the space. "Joey?"

"Dawson!" Joey jumped up to greet her friend. They hugged quickly. "How was your flight?"

"Good, but long. Not to mention late. Pacey, Doug and Jack had to wait an hour at the airport for me."

"Have you seen your mom yet?"

"Yes. I dropped my stuff off at home first." He paused and gave her an appraising look. "Joey, you look fantastic."

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Pacey's very lucky. He knows it too, which is good."

"Honestly Dawson, I'm the lucky one."

"Actually, I think you're both lucky. After everything, you realized that you truly belong together. And this time nothing can get in your way." They sat down together on the bed.

Joey laughed. "You're right. We won't let anything get in our way. We're both so determined to be happy, together. Jen…" her voice caught a little, "…Jen taught us that." She looked up to see tears in Dawson's eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I still miss her."

"I know."

"She's watching us today, you know. I never really believed that there was anything after death until Jen, because sometimes I can feel her eyes on me."

"Me too. Jack's convinced that she's keeping her eye on Amy." Joey shook off the melancholy. "So, did you bring this Melanie with you?"

Dawson chuckled, "Yes, she's going to film the wedding for you. That's my gift."

"Some things never change." Joey hugged Dawson as there was a light knock on the door.

"Aunt Joey?" Alex's voice could be heard from the hallway. "We're ready."

The rehearsal happened quickly. Everyone walked through their steps with experience from a number of other weddings. The wedding party adjourned to the Icehouse where they were joined by Pacey's mother, his sisters and their husbands and children, Dawson's girlfriend Melanie, Gail and her husband, and other select friends.

The dinner was filled with stories of Pacey and Joey's relationship, childhood memories, and numerous college experiences. For the first time Andie and Audrey learned about the K-Mart and Joey's one day as Pacey's assistant. Stories about butterflies, walls and sailing were told and retold for hours. Amy fell asleep in Jack's arms and Lily in Gail's as Alex fought to stay awake, wanting to hear the tales that involved him. So Joey told him about how she and Pacey used to baby- sit and how the best way to get him to sleep was to have Pacey perform 'The English Patient'.

Alex listened excitedly but after a while he grew thoughtful.

"Aunt Joey," He finally asked, "how long have you been in love with Uncle Pacey?"

Pacey heard the question and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A long time, Alex." She answered.

"But when did you know you loved him?"

"When he bought me a wall." Pacey smiled and kissed her knuckles.

"Technically, it was rented." Pacey added.

"When was that?" Alex asked again.

"Junior year of high school." Joey replied.

"That was a long time ago." Alex mused. "Why did you wait so long to get married?"

Pacey squeezed Joey's hand as she answered, "Because we weren't ready then. We had to experience life apart before we could be together."

"But we were always still friends."

"So, you knew that one day…" Alex began.

"We always hoped." Pacey interrupted. "Until last year we didn't know."

"Okay." Alex drifted away to sit next to Bessie where he fell asleep.

The dinner began to break up then. Joey was among the last to leave because Pacey was closing up the restaurant. She saw Dawson and Melanie climbing into Gail's car and remembered an envelope Pacey had slipped into her pocket.

"Dawson!" She called. "You got a minute?"

"Sure! I'll be right back," he told Melanie before hurrying to Joey's side. "What is it, Jo?"

She slapped the envelope into his hand.

"What's this?" He opened it to find a check for $1500. "Joey?"

"It's the last of it. The last of Mr. Brooks' money." She grinned. "I promised I'd pay you back."

"Joey, you don't have …"

"Yes, I do. Besides, maybe you can fund someone else's education."

"Okay." Dawson nodded slowly. "Maybe Amy's."

"Yeah."

Bessie called from the pickup. "Joey, you need to get over here if you're getting to bed before midnight."

Joey laughed. "Night Dawson."

"Night Joey and thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chances Are

Author: hjmugillecuty

Pairing: Pacey/Joey

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I posted a long time ago called "Now What?"

Joey could hardly sleep that night. She wasn't nervous, at least she didn't think she was, after all this was what she'd been dreaming of. But, she was afraid she'd trip or mess up her vows or something. She finally fell asleep around five only to be woken up at eight by Audrey and Andie. They pushed her into the shower and then spent at least an hour on her hair and longer on her makeup. Bessie brought in her dress and they slipped it over her head.

Bessie also brought the camera. She took dozens of photos of the girls getting ready, being joined by Amy, Lily and Gail, who arrived fully dressed. If you looked at the pictures later you could see a mother's tears in Gail's eyes.

Around noon the guests began arriving, filing into the backyard which had been transformed. Bodie passed the other women as they hurried to their places and knocked on Joey's bedroom door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and she turned to face him. Her hair was in a twist, showing off her beautiful neck and shoulders. The dress was simple, a princess waistline with straps and no embroidery. She wore heels and would probably stand equal height with Pacey.

"Joey, you look absolutely beautiful."

She ducked her head. "Thanks Bodie."

"Pacey's gonna faint."

"You think?" She smiled.

"Let's go see. It's time Joey." He held out his arms for her to take.

She kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything Bodie. Thank you for being my brother."

"It's an honor."

They left the room.

Joey finally heard the music begin as she waited with Bodie at the side of the house. She watched as Andie, and then Audrey made their way up the aisle, followed by Lily and Amy. Lily was taking her responsibility very seriously, sprinkling the petals very carefully in the center of the walkway, while little Amy just picked up clumps and threw them haphazardly. Joey giggled what more could she expect from a 2 ½ year old? Finally it was their turn. Bodie took Joey by the arm and gave her a smile as he led her around the corner.

Joey looked at the crowd that had gathered, and then allowed her gaze to drift to the front. She saw Dawson smiling widely in her direction, Doug looking like he was struggling to hold back tears, and Jack attempting a solemn expression. But she truly only saw Pacey, watching her with his deep blue eyes, standing in front of her dock. And memories began flooding her mind.

_Joey sat crying on the edge of the dock when Pacey appeared in Dawson's boat. He sat on the dock next to her as they talked. _

"_Of all the people to see me like this, it had to be you."_

"_Hey, it's a new year. Who knows, we might even become friends."_

"_I'm upset enough as it is." _

_---_

_Joey sat on the dock husking corn as Pacey came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands._

"_Guess who?"_

"_Well, let's see…it can't possibly be my boyfriend because we aren't supposed to see each other until tomorrow. He...he was growing sick of me._

_---_

"_Joey, I know you're wondering why I brought you to your dock. It's because this is the place where we really first became friends, and I'd like it to be the place where we become something more." Pacey reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Jo, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" Joey through her arms around him tightly._

_---_

Joey came out of her reverie to find herself at the front of the aisle. Bodie kissed her cheek as Pacey took her hand and led her to stand in front of Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Chances Are

Author: hjmugillecuty

Pairing: Pacey/Joey

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I posted a long time ago called "Now What?" Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it took a while, I broke my glasses.

"Please be seated." Jack paused. "When Pacey and Joey agreed to let me perform this ceremony, I was honored and a little overwhelmed. What do I say for two people who have been my friends for so long? I have seen them together and apart and I can assure you that I have never seen them happier than I see them today." Jack smiled widely at Joey and Pacey. "And so we gather, as family and friends, to share their happiness. There are those who cannot be with us but we know their hearts are. And there are others who are with us in spirit."

Joey squeezed Pacey's hand with hers, believing that if she just turned her head she would see them standing there; just like _Return of the Jedi_. As Jack mentioned their names, memories filled the heads of the wedding party.

"Lillian Potter."

"_Joey sweetie, who was that boy you were playing with?"_

"_That was Pacey, mommy. He says he's Dawson's best friend and that I can't be because I'm just a girl. He keeps pulling my hair and pushing."_

"_Oh honey, he'll stop that one day."_

"John Witter."

"_You grew up to be one of the good guys Pacey. I always knew you would. I should have told you that more often."_

"_Well, maybe I just didn't always hear you."_

"Mitch Leery."

"_You know what I think? I think that if I were Joey and Bessie, I would consider myself very lucky to have you in my life."_

"_Why? Everything and everybody that I touch I screw up, alright? You're aware of the Midas touch, right? You've heard of that? Okay, well, the Midas touch, whatever that is, I got the opposite."_

"_Don't be so sure. I mean, look at you. You're still at it right? You haven't given up. Pace instead of dwelling on everything that's gone wrong this weekend, so far, um…think about what you contributed. You've put a lot of selfless work into this place, right? That is the real question. Listen, that goes to the heart of who Pacey Witter is."_

"_What?"_

"_What makes you care so much?"_

"Evelyn Ryan," Jack's voice hitched a little.

"_You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night sitting by a fire, watching them sleep."_

"_Sounds like you loved him very much."_

"_Love is the hardest of woods. It takes a long, long time to heat up, but…when it does…"_

"And especially Jen Lindley."

"_Joey, Joey, Joey, what am I going to do with you? You're constantly getting into these situations where you jump in with your heart, and then have to jump out with your head. Your heart and your head have just been in constant conflict with each other."_

"_I recognize a Joey trance when I see it."_

"_It is definitely nice to have her back around again."_

"_Do you feel the sparks?"_

"_Well, you can never really deny the sparks between the two of us. When she's around I feel more…I feel more alive."_

Jack continued, "We know they are here with us today, members of our non-traditional family. And they are happy today."

He cleared his throat. "Joey and Pacey have written what is in their hearts today. So, Joey…"

Pacey squeezed her hand as Joey looked right into his eyes and began speaking.

"Pacey, one day you told me that you didn't want to talk anymore and you kissed me by the side of the road. And I thought I would have so much to say today, but I find myself not wanting to talk anymore. I have loved you for so long, and I will love you forever. You are my friend, my Pole Star, my one true love."

Joey smiled as a tear fell down her cheek, which Pacey reached out to brush away.

"Pacey." Jack prompted.

"Joey." He paused as his voice caught in his throat. "There was a time I was afraid today would never come. But somehow you and I always made our way back to each other. Loving you was enough for me then, now it is everything to me. You make my life make sense, and you are my true love."

Joey squeezed Pacey's hand and smiled crookedly at him.

Jack smiled at his friends. "Josephine Lillian Potter, do you take Pacey John Witter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Pacey John Witter, do you take Josephine Lillian Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Pacey grinned at Joey. "I do."

"Alex?" Alexander stepped forward and offered the rings to his aunt and uncle. Pacey gave him a wink and a grin as he picked up Joey's ring.

"With this ring, as a symbol of my love and affection, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down at the engagement ring she had come to know so well, now permanently attached to a slender gold wedding band. They fit together perfectly, just like what they symbolized. Joey reached down and took Pacey's ring from the pillow.

"With this ring, as a symbol of my love and affection, I thee wed." Her eyes never left his as she spoke.

Jack continued, "If there is anyone who knows of a reason why these two should not be married, and there better NOT be, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one took Jack's challenge. A moment later he concluded, "Then be the power given me by the state of Massachusetts I pronounce you husband and wife. I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Pacey and Joey Witter."

Everyone applauded.

"Pacey, you may now kiss your bride."

Pacey leaned forward and captured Joey's lips with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Chances Are

Author: hjmugillecuty

Pairing: Pacey/Joey

Spoilers: All episodes, all seasons

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and copyright owners, and I make no profit. "After All" also belongs to Peter Cetera and any other writers and copyright holders.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to a story I posted a long time ago called "Now What?" This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this little story.

The crowd at the Icehouse was quieted down by the tinkling of Doug's glass. He stood and faced the newlyweds. "As the best man, I have the pleasure of the first toast. First, I would like to say how honored I was that you asked me to stand up with you today. It meant a lot." Pacey nodded and mouthed, "I love you bro."

Doug continued, "One night, years ago, I had almost this entire wedding party in one of the cells at the Capeside Police Station." Audrey giggled as Andie blushed red. "After Mitch Leery picked up the others I went in to talk to my little brother. And he told me about this amazing girl he'd fallen in love with, how perfect she was and how she gave him butterflies. So I told him to never lose the butterflies and he never has. And so, I wish for the two of them the best of love, family and friendship. To Pacey and Joey!" He raised his glass as Pacey and Joey held hands and drank.

Bessie was next to stand. "You may have noticed that Joey chose not to have a maid of honor today. That was because that job was reserved for Jen Lindley. So, in her place, Joey asked me to give the next toast. I remember when Joey was growing up; she spent all her time with Pacey and Dawson. Watching them, you would probably never have suspected that we would get to today. But I am so glad we did and I wish the two of you the best of joy and love. To my little sister and her true love!" The glasses were raised again.

Bessie continued, "It is now time for the first dance." Pacey stood and took Joey's hand to lead her to the floor. "Make sure our ribcages are touching." Joey whispered.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Pacey breathed into her ear. The music began.

"_Well here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight"_

The music rushed over them as they held each other and swayed. Pacey whispered into Joey's ear softly, "Do you remember?" And their minds drifted back …

_To…two children meeting outside a tent full of butterflies._

_To…pushing each other off a dock as their friend made movies._

_To...a day in detention._

_To…hunting for snails for a science project._

_To…a kiss outside her house_

"_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always leads me back to you"_

_To…him driving her to visit her father in jail._

_To…him pulling her out of a burning restaurant._

_To…afternoons spent in math tutoring and dance lessons._

_To…working together to build and open the B&B._

_To…beating up a bully for her._

_To…the gift of a wall and a paintbrush._

_To…a kiss beside the road. _

_To…another kiss in front of a fire._

_To…the words "Ask Me to Stay" painted on their wall._

_To…running down the dock to him._

"_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me after all"_

_To…a summer on a boat._

_To…dates and dinner._

_To…a room at the ski lodge._

"_When love is truly right_

_(This time it's truly right)_

_It lives from year to year_

_It changes as it goes_

_Oh, and on the way it grows_

_But it never disappears."_

_To…finding each other again, on a boat._

_To…a night telling ghost stories._

_To…a race to the airport together._

"_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be _

_Forever you and me after all"_

_To…a night in a K-Mart._

_To…a kiss after shaving._

_To…cuddling in sleeping bags._

"_Always just beyond my touch_

_You know I needed you so much_

_After all what else is living for?"_

_To…declaring her love in a kitchen._

"_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_After all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me After all"_

"Joey." Pacey whispered.

"Yeah, Pace?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed on the dance floor to the cheers of their guests.

Joey was in a daze all evening. She had to watch the video later to find out everything that had happened: Drue Valentine almost being kicked out by Dawson and Bodie, saved only by Jack and Pacey rushing over to verify that he was invited. Professor Hetson watching angrily on the sidelines as Patrick danced with Hailey. Pacey dancing with Amy, picking her up to do so. Lily and Dawson dancing, with her stepping on his toes. Joey herself had shared a dance with Alex that she didn't recall. Bessie and Bodie, Jack and Doug, Alex and Lily, all holding each other tightly.

She did remember cutting the cake and sharing the first slice. Pacey had teased her for a second, threatening to shove it in her face, finally allowing her just a small bite. Their friends cheered loudly.

Hailey caught the bouquet, to the loud groans of her father, and Jack snagged the garter right before Patrick grabbed it.

After a few more dances, Bessie pulled Pacey and Joey away to change into their travel clothes. As they changed, Joey remembered something else.

"Pacey?"

"Yes, Mrs. Witter?"

"Oh, that's gonna take some getting used to. Where are we going?"

"On our honeymoon."

"Pacey." Joey whined.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, we don't have three months this time, but I have a boat and I'd like to take the woman I love for a sail."

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really." He kissed her.

"Joey! Pacey! It's time!" They heard Doug yell.

"Let's go."

They raced out of the Icehouse, hand in hand, to Pacey's car which had been artfully decorated by their friends. Bubbles flew around their heads as they waved goodbye and headed for the docks.

They sailed away, lost in each other, and finally, happily, together.

THE END


End file.
